Eyes Behind the Mask
by angelps7
Summary: Hermione meets a mystery boy the last night of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and can't stop thinking about him. She goes on a cruise that summer and meets someone unexpected. Will she realize he's been under her nose all along? DHr. SemiHIATUS
1. Introduction

**Reesie **and **Bubble Wrap** will be the mad professors behind this story!

Summary:

The tragic story of one girl who meets a faceless man on a special night where all seems right in the world. She never finds out who her mystery man is, although she is left with clues to an unfinished puzzle. When later on she goes on a cruise her vacation darkens when she is met with a cold boy from her past. He, however, has changed, and unknowingly, due to herself. Together, they put the pieces of the shattered mystery into place and realize what they've been missing all along: their true selves.

...too tragic.

A masquerade. Girl meets boy. Boy meets girl. Both fall in love. Never unmasked. Girl goes on vacation. Girl sees unexpected boy. Girl hates boy. Boy hates girl. Truce. Unsolved mystery. Romance. Read to find out.

No.

**Real deal:**

This is the story of how a boy, a masquerade, and one night changed a girl's life. Hermione falls in love with a man whose name she never found out, and he never seems to leave her mind. Over the summer though, one vacation opens her love-blinded eyes to what has been in front of her all along. Someone she never thought she'd fall in love with becomes her special someone, and unexpected surprises await her… and her wishes are granted.

And throughout the way, they face some humorous events, and get on each other's nerves, etc...

**Disclaimer:** We own NOTHING. Except our story. All the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was the summer before Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...


	2. One Boy, One Night, and A Masquerade

* * *

A/N: Ok, here it is! Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! They're all JKR's.

* * *

Why did she have to feel this way? It all started a month ago...

**(Flashback)**

_It was the last day of 6th year, and the prefects had planned a masquerade ball. Everybody was inside having a wonderful time. Everybody except Hermione Granger, that is. She was sitting outside by the lake, alone. She was having fun in the Great Hall, and lots guys had asked her to dance, but she had turned them all down. None of them had the certain...spice...that she was looking for. After seeing all the couples dancing with each other, she felt lonely and came out here to think._

_She heard a rustling behind her, followed by crunching of grass. She hastily wiped a few tears that had fallen with her sleeve and turned to see who it was._

_A tall, blonde boy was walking towards her. "May I sit here?" he asked upon reaching her. She nodded her head and motioned beside her. He sat down, and neither said anything for a while. Hermione took this moment to look him over. He was dressed in all black, and as he took off his cloak and laid it beside him, she could see his muscles through his black shirt. He had a nice, strong, defined chest... snap out of it! she thought. Her eyes moved towards his face- he had on a black mask that covered most of his face- and finally rested on his eyes. He was looking out across the lake, at nothing in particular. His grey eyes were clouded over with a mist of loneliness ... confusion ... hope ... "Are you alright?" she asked him._

_"Huh?" he looked up, startled by her question. "Yeah...I'm fine." He paused. "What about you? Why isn't a beautiful girl such as yourself be in there having fun with everyone else?" he asked smoothly._

_Hermione looked down and played with the grass. "I don't know... I think I just needed some fresh air and..." "-- then how come you were crying?" he cut her off._

_She looked up. "How did you... never mind. I was just…thinking about everything..." she trailed off._

_They lapsed into silence again. He still had that fazed look on his face, so she spoke up. "I know you said nothing's wrong, and it's probably not my place to ask, but there just has to be. I could see it in your eyes. Please, tell me what it is?"_

_He looked at her closely, his eyes seemingly searching for some sort of trust in her own. He must have found it, because he began to talk. "My date was getting really annoying," he paused at a confused look Hermione sent him, but continued, "but that's not really why I'm out here. There's so much about me that people don't know. That's why these masquerades are so great... you know? Because nobody knows who's hiding behind that mask. Nobody is what they seem to be... everybody puts up a facade; and so at this ball, it's different because here is where everybody can actually be themselves. This is where you find out what each person is really like- their thoughts, their personality. I can just be myself and I won't have to be embarrassed about it," he said._

_Hermione sat there, saying nothing. She was trying to absorb everything he had just said, but she was thinking along the opposite lines. To her, this was a chance to dress up, look pretty, and be somebody she's not, and people wouldn't know it's Hermione the bookworm hiding behind that mask. His voice sprang her out of her thoughts. He was watching her._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah…" she said, shrugging it off. "What about you?"_

_"You see, my father...well, I don't like him very much; in fact, I don't like him at all! My family wants me to become just like him and follow in his footsteps, but I don't want any of it," he said frustrated._

_He kept going on, and she listened carefully as he poured out his thoughts to her, and noticed how his eyes had become so blue suddenly. He has gorgeous eyes...she thought. As he went on about his hatred for his dad, his eyes became darker. "... and I HATE him!" he declared, his eyes now a deep, hard, steely blue that she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. She could see the fire burning behind those eyes._

_He let out a huge breath. "I'm sorry... I didn't really mean to go off like that..."_

_"Really, it's alright." A breeze rippled across the lake and sent chills throughout her body. She hugged herself for warmth, and then felt a cloak being hung over her shoulders. She looked over at the boy._

_"You looked cold," was all he said. More silence, but it was a comfortable silence- as if they'd known each other for a long time. He looked over at her. "So what should I call you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him quizzically...she didn't want him to know who she was! "I know," he said. "I will call you Scarlet." Because she was, indeed, wearing a beautiful, deep, blood red dress. The halter was low cut and embedded with jewels. It hugged her hips gently and was tightly holding her waist. The bottom was frayed with several layers. The shawl was golden red, shimmering as the lighting changed._

_He turned to her. "So, Scarlet, what's your story?" he asked._

_She hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to trust him or not. One look in his eyes, which were a warm blue, interested and sympathetic, and she began telling him everything. About how no one really notices her, how she's overlooked, how she longs for someone to care for her, and how she's thought of as just an uptight girl who's absorbed into her schoolwork, when really, she's not. She kept going on, and didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until she finished. The boy was watching her carefully throughout the whole story, and put an arm around her, letting her cry into his chest. Time passed, as Hermione gradually stopped crying. "Thank you," she sniffed. "You're really nice... how come I've never met you before?"_

_"You might have... you just don't know it..." he answered, removing his arm and turning back to face the lake._

_Hermione lay back onto the grass and looked up at the sky. "I think I'll call you Night, because you remind me of the night sky."_

_"Why's that?" he asked, looking at her curiously._

_"Well, for one, you're dressed in al black," she said smiling, "and for another- there's a sense of hope reflecting in your eyes, and that's what I see when I'm watching the stars."_

_He looked up, and then smiled for the first time that night. He has a nice smile...she thought. He lay down beside her, looking up at the stars._

_"Look over there," she said, pointing up towards the left. "It's the Draco constellation."_

_His smile widened. "Yep...and there's the Ophiuchus constellation… and Aries…… and over there is the Dog Star…" he said, pointing to another star._

_"You know a lot about astronomy," she stated, and he just shrugged._

_Time flew as they watched the stars, made jokes, and laughed, enjoying each other's company the entire time. The boy sighed, and there was a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. "Scarlet, what is the one thing you've always wished for?" he asked softly._

_She took a moment to think it over. She spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, "I wish to be in love with someone who's in love with me."_

_He turned his head sideways, so he could see her better. His eyes searched her eyes- deep pools of blue poured into chocolate brown. She didn't notice their faces were inching closer until she felt his lips brush against her own. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Time seemed to freeze. It was so sweet, and enduring… and she didn't want the moment to end. But sadly, it had to. A bell rang form the castle, signaling it was midnight. Everybody was probably taking his or her mask off, revealing whose face was hiding behind it. He broke the kiss slowly, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds before standing up and holding out a hand for her. Hermione grabbed it and let him help her stand, and he kept holding onto her hand even after she was up. She didn't mind, of course; it felt nice and gave her some more warmth._

_"Wow..." was all Hermione could say._

_"Thank you," he said, "for listening to me and being here with me." He pulled her close and hugged her. She let herself get lost in his embrace, but all too soon, he pulled away and took a step backwards, still not letting go of her hand. She looked into his eyes for a minute. "Can I take a guess at who you are?" she asked._

_Had that been panic in his eyes? She couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it was now replaced by his cool, collected composure (A/N: not arrogant- I mean the way he was when they were talking, is all) as he told her, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know. It would be better if we just didn't find out who the other is."_

_Hermione looked disappointed. "I guess we could keep it a mystery...keeps life interesting, right?" she said, looking up at him and smiling again._

_He gave her a charming smile and kissed the back of her hand. "You can try to figure out who I am. Just remember: not everyone's who they seem to be. Don't rule anybody out." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good-bye Scarlet," he said, his voice soft and gentle._

_She looked into his warm, blue eyes once more, as he let go of her hand and disappeared into the night, leaving her with memories, a mystery, and his cloak. "Good-bye, Night," she whispered._

**_(End flashback)_**

Hermione stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out the beautiful, scarlet dress that she had worn that night. It was still in perfect condition, though she could never wear it again because it reminded her so strongly of Night. She sighed.

"Hermione!!" her mother yelled from downstairs, snapping her form her thoughts.

"Coming!" she yelled back. She put the dress back on its hanger and then ran downstairs.

Her parents were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, whispering to each other. She cleared her throat as she, too, sat down on one of the sofas. Her mother looked up, and then motioned to her father to speak. He took a sip of his coffee and then began. "Hermione, your mother and I have decided to take a cruise to the Bahamas," he said calmly. Hermione just sat there with her eyes wide open in shock. "We're going where?!" she shrieked. She did a little dance.

"Also," her mother yelled over her, "since you've worked so hard his past year, and you'll probably definitely be Head Girl," her mother paused and smiled, "you will get your own room!"

"Thank you sooo much! I love you!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged both her parents and skipped up the stairs. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed with her journal. She flipped it open and began to write...

_...I woke up this morning thinking about the boy I met at the masquerade. Night. I just remember those eyes... I may regret deciding to not know who he was..._

* * *

**A/N:**

… My partner in crime is not here right now.

I must admit, this is one of my **favorite **pieces I've ever written. (And I say this now and freshly, as I'm completely revamping the story and all.) It's a fantasy that's always played out in my mind, so it came out so naturally. I feel a strong connection to it because it's very personal and intimate to me, unlike many of my stories that aren't as connected to me. :)


	3. DESTINATION: Cruise Dock at Miami, Flori...

My conscience won't leave me alone until I finish this...

_((REESIE!! YOU MUST FINISH THIS STORY!! SOON!! MUAHAHAHAH!!_

_Me: Wait, where did you come from?_

_I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE!! _

_Me: Oh... interesting. Hey, can you read my thoughts?))_

BW: --rolls eyes--

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DESTINATION: CRUISE DOCK AT MIAMI, FLORIDA**

Hermione woke up Friday morning and immediately began packing. In just 3 hours, she would be on a plane to Florida, where the cruise will depart. She gathered lots of clothes, several pairs of swimsuits, then went on to get her hair and make-up things.

Hermione normally wasn't the type of girl who gets herself all made up and everything. She examined herself in the mirror. She had big, bushy air that just wouldn't tame down. She made a mental note to herself to use some Sleezy's (A/N: not sure how its spelled) before boarding the cruise. Her face- well, she had a great complexion. She never wore make-up, but even just eyeliner, blush, and lip gloss would do wonders to enhance her beauty, so she packed them along in her suitcase. She took a step back to see herself full-length. She turned to the side, then back towards the mirror. She had to admit, she did look pretty good! Over the past year, she'd grown curves in all the right places, and had taller, to a height of 5'9". She couldn't pass her two best friends though; Harry was 5'11", and Ron now towered her with a height of over 6 feet.

She went to get a jacket out of her closet, in case it got a bit chilly, and stopped when she saw what was hanging in there. It was the cloak he had given her...

She took it out and hung it over her shoulders, hugging it closely around herself. She took a deep breath. It smelled so good...a mixture of cologne, grass, and something else she couldn't place. Wow...she'd forgotten about it until now...

She sighed, gently placing it into her suitcase, and then resumed her packing...

--

(On the plane)

Hermione's suitcase was neatly tucked into the overhead compartment, and they had just taken off from the ground about 5 minutes ago. She looked to her left; a little girl was sitting there, and she would NOT stop talking. She reminded her of Parvati Patil.

"... and then my mommy bought me a Barbie doll, and she promised she'd buy me a Ken doll from America, but I don't think she's really gonna buy it for me, she's gonna forget! Do you think she'll get it for me?" she said hyperly, tugging at Hermione's sleeve. "Huh? Do you like Barbie dolls? How old are you? Are you old? Or are you just big? When are you a grown up? What's your favorite Barbie doll? Mine's Shake that #!T Booty Shakin Barbie. Ooh look! A lollipop!" She started licking it, her pigtails bouncing around, as Hermione silently prayed the candy would shut her up. But it didn't! She just kept jabbering as annoyingly as before.

Looking over to her right, there was a middle aged man asleep, snoring VERY LOUDLY, and he was drooling on the armrest that was on her side. Behind her, a little boy was finding it very amusing to kick the back of her chair a million times. Hermione tried to make herself comfortable, failed, and gave up. She sighed. This was going to be a LOOOOONG flight...

(And what's worse... was they were showing a movie about planes crashing into each other or exploding)

But she would make it. A few hours and she would be in Miami, Florida, with her new personality. A flirty, fun, and carefree girl who wasn't afraid to take some risks. She would be different from the boring, studious bookworm that she once was. She would be wearing compelling and exciting clothing, showing off more skin than ever. She would even wear a _two-piece!_ Yes, Hermione Granger would be striking and eye-catching, the center of attention with her new outgoing attitude.

--16 hrs later --

Hermione got off the plane, massaging her temples. That was the worst flight she had ever taken! She needed some Advil. "Argh, Grr," she growled, limping on her left leg (her right leg was asleep).

Some businessman walked by muttering something about never having heard of a female pirate before.

After gathering their suitcases, the Grangers went outside where a cab was awaiting their arrival. It took them straight to the boarding dock of the cruise liner. She stepped out of the cab and was immediately in awe at what she saw in front of her. A huge cruise ship was floating before her with party lights around it and the word VOYAGER painted on the side. She had looked up information on this ship but never did she imagine it would be like this. It was gigantic! There were full size tennis courts and basketball courts, rock climbing, 3 pools, a 3-story shopping mall, an ice-skating rink, a skate park, 7 restaurants, and, she took a huge breath, a two-deck library!! But no... she wasn't going to allow herself to stay in there for too long, going back to her old self. Oh, and there was a delicious buffet, too!

'_Wow... this is going to be the best vacation ever!'_... she thought. '_Too bad I'll practically be all by my lonesome..."_

Little did she know, a surprise was awaiting her that night...

* * *

**A/N: **Our random ramblings:

Reesie: Leave you in a little bit of suspense, right?

BW: Well anyways, this stupid mouse is annoying me. He doesn't seem to like me.

Reesie: Wait...how do you know it's a 'he'? It could be a girl, you know.

BW: --checks underneath the mouse-- Nah, it's a guy.

Reesie: why?

BW: It has balls!

Reesie: --unavailable at the moment. She is laughing her behind off.--

BW: Well, I guess we're leaving you guys now. I know you'll miss us.. I mean me!

Reesie: --yawns--

BW: Bless You.


	4. Noo Not HIM!

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing! Except my LOVELY Orlando Bloom poster.. lifesize.. on my door.. (sigh)

* * *

Earlier that day, Hermione had done a bit of 'exploring' on the ship, but after her mother so graciously told her about the 24 hour buffet,-

"_Oh, and there is a 24 hour buffet that is open 7 days a week! Isn't that wonderful? Only an idiot would try continuing a diet here!"_

-Hermione had spent a good couple of hours in the dining hall, devouring every last dessert they had baked.

And now, already hungry again, Hermione was getting ready for dinner. It was the "Captain's Dinner" so everybody had to be all dressed up and everything. She was wearing a long black dress that had a slit on the side that went almost to her hip. It had a low neck dipping down the front almost to her belly. It was a halter, and it was backless. It fit her model figure perfectly, like it was practically made for her. She was putting on her jewelry- silver with emeralds- when her parents knocked.

"I'm coming," she said loudly. She put on her black stilettos, grabbed her bag, ad opened the door.

"Oh my…. You look beautiful dear!' her mother said, in awe.

"That's my girl! Let's go!" her father said, offering both ladies his arms. They exited the room and stepped into the elevator, and once they landed on the right floor, Hermione let go of her father's arm and stepped out.

There were hundreds of people outside the ballroom chatting away and waiting for the doors to open. Ten minutes ago she thought she was going overboard with the outfit, but one look at the other guests and she knew she had made the right choice. Everybody was dressed so elegantly! She noticed though that her gown was much prettier and fit her much better than many of the other girls. She felt lots of pairs of eyes on her, and every boy who caught her eye winked at her. Hermione blushed, never having had this much attention before (except the Yule Ball ;) ) and followed her parents towards the entrance, where the doors were about to open. As she was standing there, she noticed a handsome blonde boy standing on the other side of the room watching her. He waved, and she smiled and turned around to her parents who were talking about the seating arrangements.

"Apparently, they want people to make new friends and such, so they have two families share a table together," her father was saying.

"I think that's wonderful," her mother said.

_Wow…I hope they have someone my age…_thought Hermione. Little did she know, she was going to get more than she bargained for.

The doors had no opened, and they followed the crown into a large, beautiful room with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, marble pillars, and aquariums in different parts of the room. The hostess guided them to their table. _Oh my gosh…_she looked to where they were headed, _it's him- the cute guy… _she squealed, _I hope that's our table…_she thought, crossing her fingers. They got closer, and closer…until…

"MALFOY?!" she thought aloud, her eyes wide open.

"GRANGER?!" he echoed, looking as shocked as her.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh cliffy...


	5. Stupid Muggle

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!! I mean… on the story… I'm not a hobo or something.. I just.. I didn't steal anything from J.K.Rowling… just read on...

* * *

...

_LAST TIME….:_

_The hostess guided them to their table. _Oh my gosh_…she looked to where they were headed, _it's him- the cute guy_… she squealed, _I hope that's our table_…she thought, crossing her fingers._ _They got closer, and closer…until…_

"_MALFOY?!" she thought aloud, her eyes wide open._

"_GRANGER?!" he echoed, looking as shocked as her._

_..._

They both immediately put on scowls and looked away from each other. Hermione turned to her parents, about to ask if they could switch tables, when the waitress said, "Here is your table! And by the way, I'm sorry but we're not allowed to move you, so try to get along!" She walked away.

A beautiful blonde woman to Malfoy's right, probably his mom, spoke up. "Draco, dear, do you know this girl?" she asked sweetly.

'_Draco Dear?' Heh, I wish Ron was here right now…_thought Hermione.

"Yes," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, why don't you introduce me to her?" she asked.

Malfoy sighed. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger, she goes to Hogwarts with me," he said, gesturing towards her.

She held out her hand, and smiled, "Why it's lovely to finally meet you, dear. You look very beautiful!"

"Um, thank you," she said, surprised, shaking her hand. She seemed really nice. Hermione always imagined Malfoy's mom to be a skanky, gold-digging bitch, but she seemed to be really sweet and caring.

Hermione turned to her parents, who looked clueless. "This is Draco Malfoy, from school," she said. Her parents shook hands with Malfoy, and then they all sat down, with Malfoy and Hermione across from each other. She narrowed her eyes at him. _I can't believe HE'S the guy who was checking me out. Urgh… so much for that…_ she thought.

Draco scowled. _I can't believe I was checking her out! Stupid, Draco. Father would not have been pleased. Good thing he's not here. Urgh… so much for that…_ he thought.

Their parents, on the other hand, were getting along completely well. They were chatting away like old friends. "Where is your husband?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh, he's away on business," replied Mrs. Malfoy, as if it was a common occurrence.

_Yeah, probably out killing innocent muggles with his Death Eater friends,_ thought Hermione.

The busboy brought them their menus and left with their drink orders. A few minutes later, a tall and good-looking boy, probably in his late teens or early twenties, came to the table. "Hi. I'm Ryan, and I'll be your waiter for the next few days. What can I get for you?" he asked. As they all ordered, Hermione couldn't help but noticed how many times he looked over at her and smiled. She remembered her promise about being a different person for the next ten days, so she winked at him, and he sent a flirtatious smile her way before leaving the table.

Draco noticed this. _Was Granger flirting with that guy?_ He felt a weird feeling, sort of like jealousy, go through him, but he quickly dismissed it. _Stupid muggle._

Malfoy was looking at her weird. It seemed as if he was staring her down.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"What do you mean, Granger?" he drawled.

"Never mind." She looked down at her lap. _Could he ever be nice?_ she questioned silently.She looked behind her and saw the waiter come with their food. Hermione smiled. _Time for some fun._ He winked as he placed her plate in front of her.

"For you, milady," he said in a low, knightly voice.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said in a flirty manner.

He left towards the kitchen, which was right next to the ladies' room. "Excuse me," Hermione said, pushing out her chair and walking towards him. He was waiting, watching her, as were a pair of silver eyes behind her. As she neared him, he asked gently, "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Hermione," she said simply.

"Aah.. such a pretty name for a beautiful girl," he said.

She blushed. "Um, thank you… you look very handsome yourself," she said softly fingering his bowtie.

He put an arm around her waist, and leaned in, about to kiss her, but then leaned back again. He looked over at her table. "Do you know that guy?" he asked, looking a bit frightened.

"The blonde one?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Umm… yeah, but we sort of don't like each other… at all…" she said uncertainly.

"Well, I think I should leave," he said, stepping back, looking a bit shaken. "He's giving me the death glare." And with that he quickly turned around and disappeared into the kitchens.

Hermione was furious. She just stood there, trying to calm herself down to refrain from killing Malfoy. After a few minutes, she turned back around and walked towards her table with a fake smile, and sat down. He was smirking. Ooh, how she'd love to slap that face of his… but settled for kicking his ankle real hard instead.

"Shit!" he hissed, looking at Hermione. "What was that for?!" he mouthed angrily.

"You just HAD to ruin that for me?!" she hissed back. They glared at each other.

"Is everything alright, you two?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yes Mother, just spiffy," replied Draco, feigning happiness. His mother shrugged and turned away. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Bastard," she mouthed silently, crossing her arms at her chest.

He looked down at his plate, like he was actually hurt. Neither talked for the rest of the meal.

The rest of dinner passed by quietly, and once it was over, Hermione left with her parents without a word or backwards glance towards Malfoy. She still couldn't believe she was stuck with him. _Although he did look pretty hot in those muggle clothes…_ she thought. _No!!_ she shook her head. _Malfoy is not hot, he's a jerk_. Exhausted, she said goodbye to her parents as she reached her room and stepped inside. She closed the door and changed into her PJs, and immediately collapsed onto her bed. Drifting off into sleep, she dreamt about the boy she met on the night when she felt her dreams were coming true.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok.. what did you think? Yeah.. the flirting thing might have been a bit stupid... but whatever.. she's new to this stuff, right?

Ok, how do you think a typical guy would answer this question:

**If you were a drink, what kind would you be and why? **(and it has to be a REAL drink.. nothing.. you know.. sick and twisted….the 'why' can be, I guess.. but the drink has to exist and be something people would actually drink.


	6. Has Malfoy REALLY changed?

We were having fun reading the answers a few of you thought up to my question last chapter, and we think we have a winner, but not completely sure yet!

**Disclaimer: **we don't own the characters, we've said that before...

* * *

...

**CHAPTER 6: Has Malfoy REALLY changed?**

Hermione woke up and hopped into the shower, frowning as she remembered what happened last night. After a long warm shower, she stepped out and walked over to her bed in her fluffy bathrobe (provided via room service!) and picked up her diary from the table beside it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh Merlin... Can you believe it? Of all people to run into on this ship, it just HAD to be Malfoy who I see! I mean, I hate him soo much, yet here he is, with his mother, on a muggle cruise. I'm still wondering why on earth he is on a MUGGLE cruise... he hates muggles!... right? Wanna know a secret? It is so embarrassing, I can't believe I even thought it in the first place, really, but I need to write it down in here just so I can get it out of my system: Malfoy is...well, he's really handsome! Actually, he is super good looking! And I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on... scratch that!! No! He's my enemy! But then again, he is one of the most sought after bachelors at Hogwarts, after Harry and Ron of course. Yep, Ron has become much more of a flirt, and Harry is more of the quiet, sweet, cute-in-his-own-way type of guy. The two of them are on the top of girls's Top Ten Hottie list. Ok.. way off subject here. But yeah, glad that's out of my system now.. I'm gonna go to the pool now... maybe I can clear my mind there! _

_..._

She clicked it shut, still thinking, _I can't believe Malfoy is here. Oh well- just forget about him. God knows this ship is big enough. You'll only have to see him at dinner_. She put on her bikini and wore a tank top and wrap over it. She went to the buffet, grabbed a bagel, and ate it on her way to the largest of the four pools. It was huge and shaped like a flower. In the middle was a bar (inside the pool!) and on one side there was a slide for the kids to play on.

She found a lounge chair beside the pool, and spread out a towel and lied on it. She picked up her book, the Iliad, but then remember her promise. _You cant be a bookworm on a cruise!_ she told herself. She stuck the book in her bag and picked up a magazine. She flipped it open and put on her sunglasses, ready to read about beauty tips, **"Want to look gorgeous and not like a cow? 5 easy steps (with 19 'small' steps in between each) to turn guys' heads"** when she heard somebody clear his throat. She looked up, and there stood Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sneered.

"Just to say hi. What ya got there, Granger? Beauty tips? Why the hell you need those for?" he asked.

She looked over her sunglasses and said, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said arrogantly.

"Fine then. Leave," she said, going back to her magazine.

"I don't have to take orders from a mudblood like you," he said.

Right away, she felt tears sting her eyes, so she turned away, pretending to read her magazine. "Go away Malfoy," she said strongly.

His eyes looked to the floor, and he sat down on the chair next to her. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean that."

She looked at him "Yeah...sure." She rolled her eyes.

"What...don't you believe me?" he asked.

She snorted. "Sure, like someone all high and mighty like you would be apologizing to a Mudblood like me," she said.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked incredulously.

She turned away from him. "Cause your Malfoy," she stated, as if it was the most obvious reason why.

"So?" he prompted.

"_So?_" she repeated. "An apology would be nice."

"Come on..." he said, whining a bit.

She turned around, glaring.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"You didn't mean it. I want an ACTUAL apology," she stressed.

"I'm _really_ sorry?" he said, with a slight questioning to his voice.

"Not good enough, Malfoy."

"Yeesh Granger, what the hell do you want from me?!" he said, exasperated.

She rolled her eyes and turned so her back was facing him.

He sighed, and reached for her hand. She backed away, but he grabbed it anyway, covering her hand with his. Her eyes popped wide open in shock. "I, Draco Malfoy, apologize to you, Hermione Granger, for every horrible thing I have done to you in the past." He looked at her pleadingly. She looked up at him, then burst out laughing.

He let go of her hand. "What? Wasn't that sincere enough?!" Hermione laughed even harder.

Hermione said, "That... was the most pathetic attempt at an apology I've ever heard."

He put on a puppy dog face. It looked ridiculous.

"A Malfoy never says anything he doesn't mean, " he stated arrogantly.

"And you really think that I'm a filthy mudblood that doesn't deserve to go to Hogwarts?!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that-," he started.

"Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically.

"-No, really, I was trying to put on a show for Potter, mostly..." he said.

_Whatever,_ she thought.

"And now all of a sudden you're trying to be nice to me?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Look Granger, we're stuck on a cruise together. I don't know anybody, you don't know anybody, lets just forget about the past, and make the best of the vacation, eh?" he held out this hand. "Then we can go back to hating each other at Hogwarts if you want to. What do you say?" He looked serious.

She looked at him skeptically. She didn't know whether he was lying or not, after all, he was a Malfoy. She couldn't really trust him or read him. But part of her told her to take a risk. Part of her told her to trust him, believing that he was going to reveal to her a side of him no one's seen. '_Not everyone's who they seem to be,_' she remembered Night's words. What could possibly go wrong? And hell, she could use someone to hang out with about now. She sighed.

"Alright Malfoy," she said. "BUT this better not be some sort of a trap and you can't be trying anything on me, and when we go back to Hogwarts, we pretend as if none of this ever happened. It's just between us. Got it?"

He smiled a tiny smile. _Wow…I've never seen him smile…_ Hermione thought.

"You can always trust a Malfoy to keep his word," he stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook his extended hand. The shake that will begin a new friendship and adventure they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

He turned around and jumped into the pool, splashing Hermione and getting her completely soaked. "MALFOY!!" she yelled.

...

After making nice with Malfoy (and getting completely wet, mind you), Hermione had gone to her cabin, showered, and spent the rest of the afternoon there watching the Olympics. She had forgotten hey started a few days ago! She especially enjoyed watching the men's swimming. _Because of the challenge... and level of competition… Not at ALL because the guys are sooooo hot and some even wear Speedos. Yeah…I just like to see them swim back and forth and see who wins. But boy was Ian Thorpe HOT! And that Michael Phelps from the USA team... not too good looking, but oooh man, was he hot! I mean, ooh man, he could swim well! Yep._ After that, Hermione had watched some synchronized diving (and became an expert judge on it!).

But now, Hermione was in her room preparing for the 2nd dinner here on board the Voyager. Unlike the night before, there was no theme to tonight's feast, so she just wore a breezy blue dress with red, pastel colored cherry blossom designs on it. She wore her hair straight, and wore a bit of light, natural makeup to enhance her features. She strapped on her dainty beige heels and walked out of her room, in search of her parents at the entry hall.

She walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Three floors and four catcalls later, she was standing with her parents, again awaiting the opening of the doors. Which wasn't very long, as they opened just several minutes later.

They walked towards their table, with Hermione still in awe at the beauty and décor of the restaurant.

They reached their table and sat down; Hermione was glad that they had arrived before Malfoy. It would give her a few more minutes of Malfoy-free time. Too bad her luck was cut short, as he and his mother arrived not a minute later.

Standing across from Hermione, Malfoy pulled out his chair, looking good in black pants and a fitted green collared shirt. _Wow… he looks almost… handsome? _She shook her head._ Too bad he's a Malfoy._

He sat down and unfolded his napkin in his lap, smirking as usual.

"Granger," he acknowledged, picking up his menu and looking through it.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said.

Their waiter, Ryan, came to their table, standing by Mr. Granger's side, and greeted the guests.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked.

Mrs. Malfoy spoke up first. "We would like a bottle of your finest wine, please," she said exquisitely.

"But-" Mrs. Granger started.

"No," she held up her hand, "It's on me."

The waiter asked for everyone else's orders (water was what they all ordered), careful not to look Malfoy in the eye, then left to retrieve their drinks.

Not a minute later, Ryan returned with their drinks and once he took their food orders and left, Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son.

"Draco dear, would you like some wine?" his mother asked.

"Sure," he lifted his glass while she poured some wine into it.

Hermione eyed him skeptically.

"I always drink wine at home," he said casually. "Don't worry Granger, I won't be getting drunk, or should I say, don't get your hopes up." He took another sip, smiling slyly.

She looked at him disdainfully.

He looked at her while placing his glass back on the table. "Would you like some?" he asked politely, tilting the glass towards her.

Her expression turned into appallment. "Absolutely NOT, Malfoy," she said firmly.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The rest of the conversation was carried on by the adults, with Hermione and Draco making small comments every now and then.

Ryan brought out their dishes with the help of a few other waiters, and the guests eagerly and quietly ate to their hearts content. (A/N: I went on one of their cruises, and the food was absolutely DELICIOUS! And you can get as many servings as you want, cuz it's all-inclusive, so the foods already paid for with the ticket. But I'm not gonna describe for you what they ate, cuz I want you to imagine whatever your favorite dishes are and just let them eat that. K? oops, back to the story…)

"Mom, can we get dessert?" Hermione asked sweetly, once their plates were cleared.

"Actually," her dad started, "we were planning on seeing the show in about," he checked his watch, "half an hour with the Malfoys. It's a stand up comedy, and they've said there are going to be some special guests and a surprise mystery show afterwards. So if we want to get good seats, we best be leaving," her father said, more to the whole table than to just her. He started to get up.

"But Daaad… I wanted cheesecake…" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, there will be drinks and desserts there, so lets get a move on."

"Fine," she muttered. Its not that she didn't want to see the show; it sounded really interesting. It's just that she'll have to spend ANOTHER 2 or 3 hours with Malfoy. Yeah, they were 'friends' now, but she still wasn't about to believe him. She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her; everybody had left the table, and he waiting for her to leave as well.

"Need help there, Granger?"

She decided not to say anything, and instead pushed past him and headed towards the grand showroom with him slowly following behind. Hermione sighed. _This'll be fun…._

_..._

* * *

**A/N**: **Reesie: **Ok.. I'm not sure if that was long enough for you readers, about the first few chapters, yeah they were short but they'll get longer as I add up more. I wasn't exactly sure how to get Draco and Hermione on a friendship level, so that's how I did it, sorry if you don't like it, don't flame me please!! Their relationship is will have rocky points… they won't suddenly become buddy-buddy... at least not yet.

Sooo you all should read the story "Everytime" by **silverbunnie**, I absolutely LOVE it!! It's really an awesome story, totally well written, and you need to read it, it just touches your heart!

Thanks so much for your reviews, and thx to **rockslutgothpunk** for their answer, so far you're the winner!

If you think you can beat that answer, the question was: **If you were a drink, what type would you be and why?**


	7. Of Cheesecake and Sore Bums

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing in this story. Except the delicious food, which is in my tummy right now.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of Cheesecake and Sore Bums**

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding, and she was having that dream again. About Him. About Night. Her stomach gave an uneasy quench, and she picked up a glass of water from her nightstand. She's been having this dream a lot lately. And this time, he was about to reveal himself to her, but the dream ended right there. Maybe she wasn't supposed to know who he was… maybe… maybe there was a reason, for her own sake, _or maybe this is some sort of puzzle, that I need to figure out on my own… _she sighed. _Ahhh my brain hurts. __Best not dwell on it right now. It's a new day!_ After popping an Advil in her mouth to get rid of her weird headache, she checked her cell phone. Draco hadn't called yet, so she sat there thinking about what she wanted to do for the day. Her eyes traveled around the room, until they landed on her skates. She smiled. _Of course!_ she thought. She took a shower, got dressed in something comfortable, and then went to the ice skating rink.

* * *

Draco had awoken at about 11 o'clock. He had just taken a shower and was sitting on his bed in his bathrobe trying to call Hermione. (A/N: Draco in a bathrobe! Ooohhhh goodness…) she wasn't picking up thought. He frowned. _Where the hell could she be?_ he wondered. He waited a few more minutes but then decided she probably wasn't going to call. _Wait.. why am I waiting for Granger to call? I'm here to have fun… _(he chuckled as he remembered last night's turn of events)_ not to wait around for Granger and do whatever the hell she wants… but… no. No. I guess I could check out some more of this ship…_ he thought. Hermione had told him about a skating rink somewhere. Maybe he could head over there. He got dressed and left his room, slowly making his way to the ice skating rink.

* * *

It was about 11:30 when Hermione arrived on the ice.

Ever since she was young, Hermione loved to skate. Just being on the chilling ice and skating aimlessly allowed her to clear her head of the confusion and confliction thoughts she would have. Especially now, she needed to make sense of all this... craziness or something. She couldn't even name it. She spun quickly in place a few times and then circled the rink. One main question was on her mind: Why is Draco being so nice, and why do I feel like I know him so well, as if we've been on friendly terms like this before? Actually, that's two questions, but still, she didn't know what was going on with him. She jumped high into a double axel, making a perfect landing. She hated not knowing something! She sighed, deciding to forget about it as she let her feet carry her across the smooth ice.

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the doors and stepped into the chilly arena. The rink was empty, save one girl who was gliding across the ice very elegantly… he watched her closely, his face assuming a blank, impenetrable expression as his eyes followed her. _Wait... she looks very familiar, I swear I've known her from somewhere… oh shit, that's Granger!_ he thought, though his face didn't betray any surprise as he stayed quiet and leaned on the railing, his silent aqua eyes gazing at her.

After a couple more jumps and laps around the rink, Hermione skated over to the edge to get some water. However, she didn't expect to see Malfoy standing next to her bag, watching her. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked him, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Well you didn't call or anything this morning, so I thought I'd just wander around. I also remembered you telling me about the ice skating rink and now I'm here to check it out," Draco replied, casually shrugging.

"Oh..," Hermione said. "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Draco looked around. "Yeah... it's a pretty good sized rink... I've seen bigger, but this one is rather large too."

Hermione drank a sip of her water._ What does he MEAN he's seen bigger? This rink is huge! Stupid Malfoys and their rich lifestyle._

"You're a really good skater," Draco commented.

Hermione nearly choked on her water. _Malfoy complimented me? Wow... that's soo not him. Then again, he isn't really being himself at all lately... strange..._ "Thanks, I love skating. It just... relaxes me, I guess," she said, skating out to the middle of the rink. "Do you know how to skate?" she called out behind her. When she didn't hear an answer, she turned around to see him staring into her eyes. "Well? Can you skate?" she repeated.

"Of course." he replied confidently.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really? Then why don't you grab a pair of skates and join me on the ice?" she asked.

Draco processed the question and pondered the possibilities (AN: lots of 'p's!), "Alright Granger." he found a pair at the desk and began lacing them up. Slowly. Very slowly.

_Typical Malfoy! Just takes all the time he wants, as if time were at a standstill only to allow him through... yeesh._ "You know, Malfoy, I kind of wanted to skate sometime before this cruise is over," she said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay woman," he mumbled. "Hey, I don't have a set time to be out on the ice," he called out to her. "I could take as much time as I want to," he said, slightly smirking when he heard her groan in frustration.

"You know what, whatever. Suit yourself," she replied, forcing herself to control her petty anger and skating farther out. She did a lap around the rink and saw Malfoy standing just outside of it. "Well?" she prompted. "Now that you're all laced up and you think you've wasted enough time, are you going to get your arse on the ice?" she asked, putting her hair up in a messy bun as she said this. Well, as much as she could get into the ponytail, seeing as her hair was big and curly and bushy enough. (AN: kinda like my hair, I can't do anything with it cuz it's so thick and wavy :P )

"I'm trying to, you know, it's not as easy as it looks," Draco said as he slowly wobbled his way towards her.

Hermione stopped skating and turned to face him, "Hold on, you're a _Malfoy_, I thought you're supposed to be really good at everything you do," she said.

"Not _really good_, the _best_," he said.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Hermione smirked, looking pointedly at his feet. "You seem to be tap dancing really horribly in mud or something… doesn't really seem too skilled, Malfoy."

"Yes, Granger, but once somebody teaches me, give me a couple hours, and I _will _be the best at the ice skating thing," he said, absolutely oozing arrogance all over the slick ice.

"Okay Malfoy, whatever you say. Just hurry up and get here," she tutted impatiently while tapping her foot. "Scratch that, I'll skate to you. Stupid waste of time…" she continued to mumble to herself as she quickly skated towards where he was standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright... let's see… you have never skated before? EVER?"

"Nope," he replied.

"And that is because…I mean, I thought as a Malfoy you'd be 'educated in the arts' and whatnot," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you quit that? You obviously don't know anything about the Malfoys. Besides, ice skating is a feminine sport, my mother never even considered to teach me," he shrugged.

"Right... well, just like you're walking... slide one foot forward and slightly out... and the other... yes... that's good… yeah just keep-"

SMACK!

Hermione chuckled as she moved over to help Malfoy get up off the ice; however, seeing his facial expression as he rubbed his sore bum caused her to laugh even harder, accidentally letting go of his hand and causing him to fall to the ground once more. On his bum. His sore bum. Poor Draco. Well.. that's not what Hermione was thinking… _this is a story I've GOT to tell Harry and Ron…_

"Hey Granger, you're here to teach me, not laugh at me!" he said loudly.

"Actually, I came here to skate alone, and you just turned up and demanded me to show you how to skate," she said as he finally stood up, desperately trying not to fall again.

"Here, give me your hands, ok… hold on… now try, I'll just guide you," she said slowly as she skated backwards in front of him, holding hands, with his eyes never leaving his feet. "No, look up. It'll help your balance," she commanded.

And as his eyes met hers, Hermione couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles, while trying very hard to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks. His eyes twinkled a bit… well, she couldn't place the emotion.. it was just pleasant, rather than the fierce glare that she was accustomed to seeing at school. He _was_ improving rapidly, and they were soon gliding smoothly across the ice, his hands still in hers. He began to skate a bit faster… slowly closing the distance between them... until-

THUMP!

Hermione fall backwards on to the ice, and Draco fell right on top of her. "OOF!" she mumbled, although her face was smothered by his shirt. "Oww…" she moaned, as he scrambled to his feet.

_Darn it.. why couldn't this be like how it is in the movies? When the guy falls on top of the girl.. and they look into each others eyes and they realize all their deepest truest feelings for each other.. and the slowly lean in and embrace in a passionate kiss that makes everybody watching the movie go "aww…"…_

_Wait! What am I thinking? Who says I want to be in a "passionate embrace" with Malfoy? Shake it out! You're just a little woozy from hitting your head on the ice!_

"Eh… sorry Granger, I lost control of my feet there," he said apologetically.

_Or your mind, and possibly mine! _She thought dizzily as she watched him rub his shoulder. "It's ok. I've got to go anyways. See you later, Draco!" she quickly skated to the side and left, not even bothering to take off her skates until she was in the elevator.

Which left Draco standing in the middle of the ice, completely bewildered, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. Like:

_How does she walk on the ground in ice skates?_

And-

_Why do I feel lightheaded?_

And it's not from the fall on the ice. (A/N: hahah.. he FELL for her, get it? HAHAHA slaps knee okay. I'm done. **:P** )

* * *

Hermione stepped into the dining hall, the sweet scents and aromas of about a thousand foods meeting her nose. Pastas, pizzas, burgers, Chinese, sushi, SEAFOOD… Hermione gasped. They had grilled salmon, boiled salmon, garlic lemon salmon, shrimp- oh boy, there were at least 20 different kinds of shrimp, cooked in everyway imaginable, and even lobster! _Mm-mm-good, _she thought to herself. _But where to start!_ She decided to begin with the salds of course… just a modest Caesar salad and a crab salad, gradually working her way to the seafood; although there was such a variety of foods, she knew she was going to be here on this ship for 7 or 8 more days, so why not cover a different style of food each day? Right? Hermione grinned to herself as she finished her last crab claw; she was so completely stuffed that she had forgotten about the desserts. _Well… maybe one slice of cheesecake won't hurt…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Draco sat on his bum in the middle of the Giant-Ice-Platform-of-Draco's-Torment, (as he'd decided to name it). He'd tried to come to terms with the fact that even though he is a Malfoy, and Malfoys are supposed to be naturally good at everything, he just isn't that great of a skater. At the moment. See, his natural talent was still hidden, waiting for the opportune moment to spring out and impress everyone. That was the simple truth. And the _only_ explanation. Draco scowled, thinking that half an hour ago would have been the perfect moment. _I'll show her…._ He stood up, momentarily forgetting the fact that there was ice underneath him, and promptly landed on his bottom. For the fourth time that day. He rubbed the sore spot, thinking, what the heck, theres nobody here; I can just crawl there. At the same moment, a voice popped into his head; his own, actually. _Where's your dignity? You are going to stand tall and march off that ice, you hear that? With grace!_ And that he did. With much struggling, a lot of time, and a sour, grumpy look on his face he left the rink to contemplate just why his 'laiden talent' hadn't chosen to appear yet.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**BW:**** Hmm... what will happen next? I have absolutely no idea. Actually, I do have an idea but that's only because you told me ;)**

**Reesie**: Oh, and is anybody wondering what happened to this surprise show? Well, it was rather interesting. You'll find out soon, don't worry. Today wasn't the right time to tell about it…

**Question:**

Would you like to see Draco to get drunk soon or Hermione? Which will you enjoy more? Let me know please!


	8. A Bit Fruity, If You Ask Me

**A/N:** heyy!! I'm back... sorta… yes, there are blank moments in the story so far, but you'll see why. There'll be flashbacks and the sorts. More notes at the bottom…..

**Disclaimer**: Hmmm don't really own this stuff… wish I did though.

………………………….

Later that day, Hermione decided to spare Malfoy some mercy after running into him in the elevator. Although he was still sore and angry over the morning's ice skating incident, the two decided to get some ice cream. It was a scorching hot day, after all.

As they walked into a Coldstone Creamery, Draco said, "I've never had muggle ice cream before."

"Sshhh!! Shut up Malfoy!! You can't say that in front of muggles- they'll think you're crazy!!"

"They're stupid, how would they know anything?"

"Whatever, Malfoy." She walked to counter offended.

A cute guy emerged from the back room. He looked about Hermione's age, with messy brown locks, very tan... he was the perfect "surfer boy."

"How you doing?" he asked in a Joey voice. (A/N: you know… Joey… the guy from Friends… are you cracking up yet? Sorry if you're not… I'm obsessed with the show lol, so is BW.)

She laughed, shrugging off his antics.

"Anyways, I'll have a large triple scoop on a waffle cone. I want the first scoop to be chocolate chip cookie dough, but I want there to be more cookie dough than the chocolate chips. Then I want the second scoop to be pineapple ice cream with peanuts crushed into it. And I want the third scoop to be low fat French vanilla," she said hurriedly, hardly giving him a chance to write it all down.

"Low fat?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You need low fat?! I assure you, it's not going to help much with those two other scoops of ice cream and the waffle cone."

She ignored him.

"Is that all?" asked the cute guy behind the counter.

"Wait, I'm not done! I want extra whip cream, fudge, nuts, caramel, and strawberry syrup. Oh! And don't forget the cherry on top, too!" she added.

Malfoy snorted. "All of this with one scoop of low fat," he muttered.

Hermione whipped her head around. "Excuse me?"

Malfoy cleared his throat. "I mean, damn… where do you keep all that??" Malfoy asked, impressed.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

He backed away from her a bit. "Not really…" he said uncertainly.

"And for you sir?" the guy turned to Malfoy.

"Umm… I'll have a kid's size bubblegum and strawberry ice cream" he said.

The guy walked away with their orders, muttering, "A bit fruity, if you ask me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked, not understanding what the muggle saying meant.

Hermione just laughed and went to get her ice cream, leaving him confused even more.

The two got their ice cream and went outside to sit on the deck, where a nice, comfortable breeze was blowing.

"So tell me about yourself," Hermione started, "cause all I know about you is that you're mean. And rude…. and arrogant…. and obnoxious, and a pervert, and sometimes a bastard, but besides that…" Hermione counted off on her fingers.

"Okay, I get the picture!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"So what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"That's your idea of a conversation?" he questioned.

"You got anything better?" she retorted.

"Of course I do, I'm Draco Malfoy, aren't I?" he smirked.

"Will you stop being a pompous jerk and just answer me?" she inquired.

"Can we stop talking in question form?" he asked, exasperated.

"Hmph," Hermione went back to eating her ice cream.

He sighed and said, "Forest green. I like a deep forest green. I also like deep blood red."

"Oh, you and your death eater buddies like to see blood everywhere after you're done murdering or torturing innocent people?" she said sarcastically.

She was too absorbed in her delicious ice cream to notice that she had hurt him deeply by that comment.

"I'm not a death eater!!" He lashed out, his eyes alight with rage, part of his ice cream sliding down the cup.

Muggles look at him like he's a psycho.

Hermione peeped at him from behind her humongous ice cream cone. "That's how everyone at school sees you as. You're mean to everyone, you don't have any real friends, you're a rich little daddy's boy, you're rude, arrogant, obnox-"

"Okay, I've heard that already!" He said frustrated.

"I'm just telling the truth. You aren't exactly the nicest person," she told him.

"You don't know anything about me," he stated.

Her next comment caught him off-handed. "So tell me then. Show me who you really are. Who is the real Draco Malfoy?" she asked lightly, her eyes gleaming.

……………………………………………………….

**A/N**: short I know… but I need to get back in the groove. There's all these chapters written, but they badly need to get fixed up.

BW: Oooh, Spider Woman. (Looking at a picture in the magazine)

Reesie: umm… that's cat woman.

BW: turns the page ignoring Reesie Whoa!! This model doesn't have a belly button!

Reesie: Wow! But she has to have one… did they airbrush it off, I wonder?

BW: ….

...BW: Do you know what BW means? Not only does it mean Bubble Wrap, it also means BeWare! If you do run away.. beware, I'll come and get you! crackles evily…

…………………

If u want a humorous story with quick updates though… check out our **Snafu**! On my profile hehe.


End file.
